User blog:The Sam Puckett/Why Carly Is NOT Going To Make A Move On Freddie After iOMG
(This is so weird to write, so bear with me. While, I'm not a Seddie shipper, everyone has to acknowledge that Sam has expressed feelings for Freddie in iOMG, and the kiss implied that she was in love with him. Not Brad, or any "cool" guy, she fell for Freddie. Sure, as a Cam fan, that's kindof a downer, but it leads to so many potential Cam moments on iCarly. Carly told Sam to make a move in the first place; I doubt she'd forget Sam's feelings and make a move on the same exact person her best friend is in love with. I believe Carly truly cares about him and his happiness, hence the last kiss in iSaved Your Life. Carly could see Freddie had a point, even if she thought that she loved him. If Carly didn't care, she could've made an attempt to remain dating him (whether she had romantic feelings or not.) Anyways, I'm writing this, because those who suggest Carly would be jealous and ruin a date between Sam and Freddie, attack two ships: Seddie AND Cam. If Sam is truly in love with Freddie, Creddie fans should look for deep friendship moments with Carly/Freddie, and be happy for them, no matter what. Know that Carly has a special place in her heart for Freddie, that potential to date is there, but not at the expense of Sam. With the huge love proclamation, while I wouldn't write it the same way, Sam still loves Freddie. Carly's her best friend, and I'm getting a feeling that people are vastly overlooking this. As her best friend, I believe Carly would want Sam to be happy, even if it's with Freddie, and that she'd be hurt that Sam didn't want to share this part of her life with her. I truthfully don't want a love triangle, as it pits two friends against each other for a guy. If this happens, my choice would be to root for Sam. Carly's written as sweet, but she's heavily flawed romantically (not due to her own fault, but the writing makes her seem shallow, if you watch iDate a Bad Boy). I thought the premise of iSpeed Date was bad, because it showed Carly with over 720 dudes, only to have rejected all of them, AND having picked Freddie. It just makes it seem like she wanted her cake and ate it, or however the phrase is. Trust me, I LOVE the character of Carly, but small aspects of the show that develop the plot really hurt her personality. Nonetheless, she is an amazing friend, and I believed her when she said all she wanted was to see Sam happy. Maybe she doesn't do everything as planned, but I guess it'd be boring if I could predict her each and every move. Freddie's the one to focus on. He has no gun to his head to say he should date Sam, seeing as she's tortured him for as long as she's known him. There's no obligation for him to say, "Ok, I'll test this out with you." Then again, he could very well do this. The ball is in Freddie's court, not Carly's. So to sum it up, Creddie fans, you'll likely still have glimpses in the upcoming episodes, just remember, it doesn't have to come at the expense of other ships. :) ) MellamoSammo! 22:55, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts